In the digital age, individuals and organizations increasingly conduct potentially sensitive transactions via the Internet. These individuals and organizations may accordingly wish to prevent eavesdropping on and/or tampering with their Internet communications. To address this need, transport layer security protocols may facilitate secure connections between Internet-connected parties. To this end, transport layer security protocols may employ digital certificates to authenticate one party to another and to provide encryption details for establishing a secure communication session. Third-party certificate authorities may issue suitable transport layer security certificates to individuals and organizations that wish to use transport layer security protocols for secured communication.
When a user seeks to acquire a transport layer security certificate from a certificate authority (e.g., to install on a server for use in establishing trusted and secure communication between the server and client systems), the user may be unaware of the consequences of the particular configuration of the transport layer certificate. After purchasing and installing the certificate, the user may learn that the certificate is inadequate for the user's needs. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing interfaces for creating transport layer security certificates.